(1) Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of toy simulated weapons. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a toy gun capable of firing multiple projectiles in rapid succession using a rotatable firing assembly. The toy gun also has the capability of separately launching a flying object to act as a target when firing the projectiles.
(2) Background
Toy guns that fire multiple projectiles are well-known in the art. Numerous references teach mechanisms to fire a plurality of projectiles using pressurized toy guns or magazine-loading toy guns that simulate the function of real weapons. However, many existing toy guns that fire multiple-projectiles have complicated parts and electronics that are susceptible to failure when exposed to heavy use and stress, such as that typically applied by children.
Additionally, existing toy guns are directed simply to firing a projectile with the assumption that the user already has a target. However, children may often be without a playmate or a useful target with which to fire a projectile at, and adults are often weary of children playing with projectile-firing toys if a kid-safe target does not exist.
Therefore, what is needed is a multiple projectile-firing toy gun that is durable and easy to use, and free of complex electronics. Additionally, what is desired is a toy gun that provides a target for children that is both flu, safe, and challenging for a child to use.